Louds of DC
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Lisa makes a device that goes haywire and sends everyone in the loud house at the time to the DC universe 13 at different points in time as well as regress and destabilizes their DNA so that they absorb and Copy the DNA of the first one to touch the regressed Louds(and Ronnie) prepare for a lot of OOC lincoln x Ronnie
1. prologue

ok I know I usually do the AN after the story but this time I need to tell you some things first I love DC comics but I have not read them all I haven't even read some of the big names like wonder woman or Superman I mainly read flash and green lantern and the like in this thair will be the following comic characters of importance Batman, Superman, the white lantern, flash, Darkside, Wonderwoman, Joker, Harly, Constantine, Lex Luthor, cyborg, martian manhunter, of these I only fell 100% comfortable writing Harly, Joker Flash The white Lantern Cyborg and Lex. so the others may be OOC.

Also, I know it is SUPER short even for me barely 100 words but this is just the prologue. I'm going to do a longer chapter either later today or tomorrow.

So on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX the loud house XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a nice Sunday morning in June, in the loud hose the parents had left and taken Lily to run some errands. Currently, the remaining Loud children were all around the house doing different things Lori was on her phone talking to Bobby, Leni was drawing something on a sketch pad, Luna was playing her guitar practicing one of her favorite songs (back in black by ACDC), Luan was listening to her sister's music and working on her act, Lynn was doing her morning workout, Lincoln was currently spending time with Ronnie Anne reading their favorite comic book hero Ace Savvy, Lucy was reading an old book written by H.P Lovecraft , Lola was having a tea party, Lana was currently feeding her many pets and then their was Lisa who was working on her to latest inventions one was a DNA destabilizer that would allow a human to take the DNA of another species to gain their abilities the problem was it only worked once and the effects were permanent. The other was a time-space manipulator that would allow her to open a 2-way gate to another universe and hold it open for up to a full year sadly it was unstable and dangerous to use.

"If my calculations are correct then all I have to do is adjust the quantum stabilizer to a frequency matching the multiversal signature ... but as there are infant possibilities I would have to find one that is not deadly to Homosapien," the 4-year-old girl said as she worked on her time-space manipulator.

As she started to tinker with the device her goth sister came in with her book.

"Hello Lisa what are you working on?" she asked her younger sister.

"A time-space manipulator that would allow me to transport myself to another stream of reality," she answered.

"Oh, a portal to another dimension," Lucy asked.

"Yesh in simpler terms," she responded with her signature lisp.

Lucy sat on Lisa's work accidentally knocking over the DNA a destabilizer that fell into the time-space manipulator. It caused both devices to go haywire.

"um what did I just do?" Lucy asked.

"Well, there is a 50% chance, you just destroyed the house and everyone in it, 5% chance that you just ended the world, 15% chance it will just blow up, 14% chance nothing will happen and a 1% chance that something completely random will happen Lisa said looking to her sister.

BOOM! the house was gone and all that was left was the creator where it once stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX second AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok so the next few chapters will be explaining what happened to the Louds and Ronnie and what DC charicter found them here is a list of who is found by who

Batman Lola

Superman Lincoln

the white lantern Leni

Flash Lynn

Wonder woman Lori

Joker/Harly Luan

Constantine Lucy

Lex Luthor Lisa

Cyborg Luna

martian manhunter Lana

Darkside Ronnie


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Wonder Woman pov 1945 france XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diana was taking a break from the battle, she had just fought her way through a few platoons of the Germans and was currently sitting in a destroyed building that she had no idea what it was but it provided a nice place to relax for now. that was when she heard the crying.

Diana searched the rubble till she found a small girl, not older even two with blond hair and blue hair.

"Hello little sister what is your name?" she said picking her up.

As Diana looked around she noticed a small pink bo like device and picked it up as she looked at the screen she saw a name, Lori and noticed that the child was reaching for it so she gave it to the girl and watched as the child crushed it with her bare hands.

"That is quite the grip you have little one," Diana said caring the infant back to the Ally camp she was staying with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKyle Rayner pov 2000 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle Rayner, the white lantern and one of the most powerful beings in the universe was currently relaxing in his apartment with a cup of coffee.

"Error space-time rift detected," his ring told him.

"Man the one-day I take off and something happens," he said as his ring made his White Lantern uniform and flew off to the space-time rift.

The rift was inside a small abandoned building, nothing special, but what was weird was when his ring scanned the building it only found one life form that registered as an infant human female.

Once he was inside he found the child in a pile of clothes and a sketch pad a foot away. He picked the girl up and his ring gave him a message.

"DNA alteration detected! A match to lantern Rayner activating full spectrum scan...Scan complete! This child was sent through the space-time rift and unknown device left her DNA unstable and the first carbon-based lifeform to touch her DNA was integrated to her own congratulations Lantern Rayner you are now a father," his ring informed him.

"You know I really wish this was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me this week," Kyle said as he went through the clothing to find out what the girl's name was.

When he looked in the girl's Sketchpad he was impressed thair was designs for dresses that looked rely good but also some sketches of random things that looked rely good too. He also found her name Leni.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Cyborg POV 2001 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victor stone was enjoying one of his favorite songs thunderstruck by ACDC in his lab as he worked on a new sonic blaster. As he worked on the new blaster there was a misfire that ended with his arm getting blown off.

"DAMN IT! That's the 3rd arm this week!" he said heading to his storage room where he kept his spare parts on his way he turned off the music.

As he entered the room he heard crying and saw a small girl that his scanner told him was exactly 1 year 4 months 36 days and 12 hours old and that her DNA was destabilized and needed a sample form a carbon-based life form to stabilize it and that if it did not get that sample she would die within a year and that she needed the sample within the month. Man he loved his updated scanner.

After a few minutes of him scanning for anything else and getting a new arm he picked, he found a device that seemed to be a cell phone that was more advanced than anything that you would find at a store. He hooked up to it and accidentally fried it with his own tech, but before that he was able to get a name Luna. He then picked her up and exposed some of what little skin he had to her and her DNA adapted to his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Harly POV 2002 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harly and the Joker were in an abandoned warehouse, torturing some cop, no real reason, they were just bored but during this, they heard crying that wasn't coming from the cop. Harly looked around and found a baby girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Can we keep her pudding?" she begged the madman she loved.

"I don't know Harls what if she gets in the way of one of Jobs or even worse doesn't have a sense of humor?" He asked as he ripped the cops tooth out ... getting a laugh from the girl.

"Wait! Did she just laugh at the cops pain?" the Joker asked.

"Ya, she did! See, she is the perfect baby for us so can we keep her?" Harly asked once more.

"I guess so but what do we call her?" he asked.

"oh well, My mom's name was Luan I was thinking that," Harly answered.

"No, that won't do if she is our daughter she needs a real name! how about the comedian no that's too straightforward ... jester?" he suggested.

"Oh that's perfect," Harly said holding the infant up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here's the new chapter still proofread by gamelover41592. hope you liked please review.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Barry Allen 2005 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry was on his way back from the league and was running at just under light speed when he hit something, face planted and kept going for a few seconds till he finally lost his momentum he looked around and noticed he was in Australia.

Once Barry had dusted himself off he ran back to what he tripped over and instantly felt horrible. He had tripped over a toddler with brown hair and eyes.

He noticed she had a bruise where he must of hit her but is was odd it was healing WAY to fast it was nearly gone.

"Well now what do we have here?" He asked as he bent down to pick the girl up but she crawled away at 60MPH.

"What the fuck?!" Barry said looking at the girl who had moved 50 ft. in a few seconds.

"Fuck Fuck," the girl yelled with a smile.

Barry grabbed the pile of clothing she used to be sitting in and found the name Lynn stitched in to the collar of the shirt. He ran over to the girl and wrapped her in the shirt and changed course he needed help from someone with kids so he headed to his adopted father Joe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Clark Kent 2006 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the Kent family farm didn't look like much but it had seen a lot. 40 years ago today an alien spacecraft had crashed in to its corn field.

"Morning blue," A sweet voice said walking onto the deck of the farm house.

"Oh morning Lois how did you sleep," A tall man with black hair and white skin he wore a skin tight blue suit with a red flowing cape.

"It was ok but it would've been better if I had shared it with you," the now named Lois said passing him a cup of coffee.

"Sorry sweety the league called us in there have been a lot of dimensional disturbances over the last few years and they have increased recently and the stuff comes through ranges from a baby to this," Clark said taking out a stuffed rabbit with a blue vest(1).

"Hu well it can't be helped but you missed your birthday gift but we can make up for that," she said pushing the man of steel against his seat and climbed on to him.

"Wait Lois did you hear that," Clark asked.

"Oh what did a pin drop in china," Lois asked sarcastically.

"No there is a baby crying in the south field," Clark explained standing up and placing Lois on the chair and flew off.

"Married for 10 years and we still ha can't get past second base," Lois mumbled going back inside.

Superman flew to the south felled and flew to the exact center where nothing has grown for 40 years this was the spot where he had landed and now in the center of the circle where he once landed was a baby no older than 2 with white hair and brown eyes crying. As he landed he noticed that he was sitting on a pile of clothes. Clark picked the boy up and looked through the clothing and found the name Lincoln .L on the shirt collar then he took out the stuffed rabbit and on the foot of the toy the same name was stitched.

"Bun Bun," the boy cried in joy reaching for the toy.

"So you must be Lincoln and this must belong to you," Clark said giving Lincoln the toy that he instantly cuddled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX darkside 2006 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark side was looking out at his planet in the nude as he did not want to wear clothing today (2) waiting for something to happen he had a plan to take earth but the problem was he needed someone of great enough strength to distract the kryptonian but he had no one of that strength at his disposal.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA," a voice screamed out Dark side turned to see a humanoid infant lying on the ground.

Dark side walked over to it noticing it was a female and steps on it…

What happened next shocked Darkside to his core this chilled held back his foot with one arm now he wasn't using that much strength but this was easily enough to crush coal to diamond not even a 1 millionth of his full strength. He added pressure slowly and the girl met him with equal adventure it got to enough strength to crush a moon that is when she used her second arm to fight his strength giggling the whole time.

"Well young one you seem to be perfect for my plan so from this day you are my daughter Dark sun," dark side said picking her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX John Constantine 2008 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was drunk so when a baby with black hair appeared on his bed all he did was take another swig and put her on a pillow and lay down for the night. Thinking he had drank too much

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next is Lola Lana and Lisa

1: ya the whole house disappear and some things from around it appeared randomly around the universe feel better fox is on apocalypse and is being used as a torture device

2: he is literally a god to everyone on that planet he can go around naked if he wants.

Proofread by gamelover41592 he also requested the new chapter

Hope you enjoyed it sorry it has taken so long to do it


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Bruce Wayne 2011 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce was in the bat cave going over an older file on the dimensional disturbances. From what he had going any Biological being that was found from the disturbances were regressed to about two or three, but their DNA was also unstable and needed a genetic stabilizer or their DNA would grow to unstable and they would die.

"Warning dimensional disturbance detected in vault B (1)," the computer called.

Bruce ran in to action forgetting his gloves as he ran to vault B when he got there he saw it was just a two year old girl with blond hair and blue eye. He picked her up and noticed he forgot his gloves.

"Sir! I got the alarm! What just happened?!" Alfred asked.

"The dimensional disturbance dropped off this girl in the Vault and I forgot my gloves and judging by what happened with others like her she now matched my DNA as my daughter," Bruce explained handing her to Alfred walking over to the clothing and examining them.

"Hm, judging from the fabrics and size I'd guess she come from a middle class family is about six, what assume is her name is stitched in to the collar Lola. L, Like the others her past name is L something suggesting they are all family, the dress itself is that if a beauty queen meaning she was probably a pageant girl," Bruce explained going over the clothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX J'hon Jones 2011 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'hon siting in the camp he had set up when a small blond girl with blue eyes crawled up to him in to his lap.

"Why hello little one, what's your name?" he asked placing his hand in her head and found her name but nothing else.

"Well hello Lola let's get you … home," J'hon stopped talking seeing her color, she still had her blond hair and blue eyes but now she had green Martian skin.

"Oh my God," was all J'hon co7ld get out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lex luthor 2016 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lex was not happy someone had attempted to hack his computer's and had succeeded and diverted 50K from his funs to an orphanage in metropolis. Now the money wasn't a problem he had made 5 times that in 30 minutes but he had made the security himself.

"Hello Mr. Luthor how may I help you?" the Patron of the orphanage asked.

"Well miss I have noticed some funds have been stolen from me and sent to this orphanage," he answered with no emotion.

"Oh I'm sorry sir that must have been where Lisa got the money, LISA COME DOWN HEAR!" she called.

"Yes mish," a three year old girl in a green sweater and a pair of thick glasses on her face.

"Did you hack Mr. Luthor to get the money?" the Patron asked.

"Yesh mish I did. I didn't think I would be traced and we needed the money," Lisa explained.

"So you a three year old child hacked my network … impressive tell me what is 1,836,382,748 times 526,262?" he asked.

"966,418,457,727,976," she answered without a second of hesitation.

"Correct what is the heaviest element on the periodic table?" He asked again.

"Uranium," she answered

"Good last question do you regret stealing from me?" he asked.

"Honestly? No I knew that the 50K was nearly nothing to you but I do regret not getting caught," Lisa answered

"Well then miss I would like to adopt Lisa here," Lex explained.

After the paper work was signed Lex Luthor brought Lisa to his home and gave her some IQ tests disguised as a game and her IQ was so high they could not be measured. This pleased him but little did he know she knew they were IQ tests but she had held back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proofread by gamelover41592 he also requested the new chapter

Hope you enjoyed it sorry it has taken so long to do it.

Put the first Loud house character to get their own chapter in a review also go ahead and throw some suggestions for chapters in there if you got some.


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln was 9 and he was hiding in his tree house. It was in the woods of the forest that was a few 100 meters away from the farm.

He had no idea what was going on when he woke up his head was pounding and for some reason everything was so loud and his eyes hurt it was like there was something on the inside trying to get out. When he went down stairs this morning he saw his mom but she was nothing but a skeleton. After that he ran to the tree house and since then things have just got worse.

"Lincoln are you up here?" His dad called to him.

"Yes," Lincoln answered.

His dad entered the tree house and sat down next to Lincoln.

"What's wrong," he asked with a small frown.

"It's so loud and I keep seeing through things and my eyes hurt it's like something is drilling thru my eyes," Lincoln explained.

"Oh I knew this day was coming I guess I have to give you the "Talk"," he said with a sigh.

"Um dad I'm a kid with access to the internet I know all about sex," Lincoln explained.

"Oh god no not that talk I meant the super power Talk and how did you get access to that stuff what about the parental locks," He explained.

"I don't know what that stuff blocks," Lincoln explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Lois XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had found a lump on her chest today and was a little worried so she was going to get a mammogram appointment and looked them up on google. When she hit enter a Warning saying Parental lock was blocking it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX back with Lincoln XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well let's get back on topic, as you know I have super powers well when I found you I took you to a friend of mine to check you over and he found that you are a kryptonian like me and you will have all my powers as you grow," he explained.

"Ok so how do I control them? I can't live like this it's driving me nuts," Lincoln explained.

"When I first started having these powers I came out here and my mom sat me down and told me to process on a place where I felt happy and comfortable and to imagine myself there. Can you do that?" he asked.

"I think so," Lincoln said closing his eyes.

He focused on the last 4th of July picnic they had went on they were in metropolis park and were eating his favorite food sauerkraut and peanut butter as they watched the fireworks.

"So how do you feel?" he asked.

"Better thanks dad, "Lincoln said hugging his dad.

"Now let's head home your mom is making pancakes," he said picking his son up and flying them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Ronnie XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was her birthday her caretaker a woman that was named Ruby was setting up her 10th birthday party. She didn't really care though all she wanted to do was go back to bed there was no point of Any of this she could get anything she wanted at a word all but one thing a challenge. Everything was so boring.

"My lady your party is ready," Ruby said bowing to her.

"Ugh fine what will we be doing?" Ronnie asked getting out of bed and Ruby started to dress her (1).

"Well you're father says he has a surprise for you as well as over the last week your subjects have been dropping off gifts," Ruby explained as she slipped Ronnie's crown on.

Ronnie was lead to her thrown it wasn't as big as her dads since her "Kingdom" was a small island in the center of an ocean of lava on apocalypse that her father gave her to rule as her fifth birthday gift.

She looked at her gifts they ranged from gold to one who gave her a sword. One thing that caught her attention was a stuffed rabbit that wore an orange shirt she grabbed it and placed it next to her throne as she sat.

For the first few hours it was just people entertaining her with tricks and dances nothing really that she liked.

"So how has the day gone my daughter?" Came the Booming voice of Darkseid.

"Boring father," She answered putting her hand out to stop the umpteenth assassin sent by her brother (2).

"Well that is about to change. As I have two gifts for you," Darkseid explained sitting on a throne he had some slaves carry in as everyone ran from the room but herself and Ruby.

"So what are these gifts," Ronnie asked.

"The first is your own mother box," He said tossing it to her.

"The Second is something you've always wanted a challenge l, in exactly 2 years from today we will invade earth the only planet in this universe that has ever been able to hold me off," He explained getting a smile from Ronnie  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proofread by gamelover41592 he also requested the new chapter

Hope you enjoyed it sorry it has taken so long to do it.

Put the first Loud house character to get their own chapter in a review also go ahead and throw some suggestions for chapters in there if you got some

Unity 123: thank you for the Aliases I'm going to use some of you don't mind  
Lincoln/Superboy  
Ronnie Anne/ Dark Sun  
Lori/Amazon  
Leni/White Lantern of Sector 2814.b  
Luan/Jester  
Lynn/Red Ruby  
Lucy/none  
Lisa/none

Jaeson Chandler: thank you I honestly haven't read the comics in like 6 months and forgot that's how you spell his name

1: Many rich people in the 1800s did this and I think Darkseid would have his servants do it for him and his daughter. 

2: I'm having Darkseid's other children attempt to kill each other to prove themselves to their fathere.


	6. Chapter 6

Lori was sitting on the bus as she passed a bank that was being robbed she quickly pulled the cord that signaled her stop was next. Once the bus stopped she ran down an ally and changed into her armor it was a lot like her mother's but with a skirt that went down to her knees and her sleeves that went to her elbows as well as her tiara and her lasso.

Once in her armor she ran to the bank to help with the scene. She found out there were 8 robbers each armed with an automatic weapon as well as a bomb strapped to their chest. She decided to go in fast and hard she flew in and crushed the first ones gun and threw the bomb in to the atmosphere she then used her bracelets to block the shots from the next two as she got closer and ground their bombs and crushed them in her bare hands turning it into a hunk of scrap that she threw at the next one knocking him out. She then took out her lasso and tied the next ones bomb and ripped it off using its weight to whip him into unconsciousness the next one that she came across was holding his gun to a girls temple threatening her life but before he could pull the trigger his hand was wrapped by her lasso and broken the pain making him pass out. There were two left back to back they had ran out of the store and were now in a van speeding away with their cash. They got a full 2 blocks away when their van slammed into Lori flipping upside down. Lori ripped off the doors and crushed the bombs handing them over to the cops.

"Good work Wonder girl we couldn't have done it without you," a cop said with a smile.

"It was no trouble really," she said flying off as her phone started to ring.

"Hello. This is Lori who is this?" she answered.

"It's me sweety I just wanted to say good job with the bank robbers but if you're late to school one more time you're grounded," Diana responded.

"I don't get it I have gone through high school like 50 times why do I have to even go anymore?" Lori asked.

"Because if child services came to the house and found out I am not making my "16" year old daughter they may take you away,' she answered.

"Ok fine well I'm at school so I have to go love you bye," Lori said hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Luan XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Luan's 10th birthday party and Harley had decided that they should throw a party everyone had a list of jobs that needed to be done for the party Harley's job was to get the snakes food and cake throws were easy and Luan was helping with that. But the joker was handling guests' location and decorations and he knew the perfect place in three days Bruce Wayne was going to celebrate his own daughter's adoption and it would be perfect …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time batman vs joker


End file.
